


Distractions

by ewaughs



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Alcohol, Friendship, Kissing, Merits, Seduction, distraction, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewaughs/pseuds/ewaughs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quentin is a bit shaky, Eliot decides to distract him in the best possible way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

“Here.” Eliot threw a navy blue sweater in Quentin’s direction. It landed exactly in his lap.  
It was all warm, soft, expensive material. Quentin couldn’t quite imagine Eliot wearing it.   
And yet - it definitely was a piece of him, piece of his clothing, comfort he had not experienced before - at least not from a friend.  
“You alright?”  
Quentin shrugged. Of course he wasn’t sure, but he didn’t want to admit it - at least not out loud.  
He couldn’t lie either and so he decided to stay silent. For his own good.  
“Oh, Q. You need another drink, don’t you. And maybe …” Eliot stopped talking for a second or two, seeking the right words, which itself was quite an unusual situation.  
“What?” Finally, Quentin looked up at him. His voice shaking as much as his hands.  
“I was thinking.” He sat right beside Quentin. Q could smell his breath, something familiar in it.  
The smell of Merits mixed perfectly with the smell of red wine, it felt almost like home. “Maybe I could offer a distraction.”  
A strand of Quentin’s hair right between Eliot’s fingers. A smile. Oh that smile.  
In that moment Eliot was a wolf, Quentin was a lamb. And he knew he should run, run away and never look back.  
He didn’t want to. All that was about to happen - he was willing to accept it, and worse … enjoy it.  
It all went slow and it was as simple as breathing . Eliot’s lips floating just above Quentin’s skin, not quite touching it yet.  
“Stop playing.” Quentin whispered, his cheeks burning.   
Eliot laughed, suddenly holding Quentin’s chin. Looking right into his eyes.  
“Make me.”


End file.
